Fiona's Ambition
by BlkStrmSwrdr17
Summary: What if Fiona got a Zoid and decided to be a pilot? How would it be different? This takes place when Van and Irvine counter-attack while Hiltz’s forces are attacking the Ultrasaurus. This will be a Van/Fiona pairing. Please read/review. Now complete
1. Fiona gets a Zoid

Fiona's Ambition  
  
Author's Note: What if Fiona got a Zoid and decided to be a pilot? How would it be different? This takes place when Van and Irvine counter-attack while Hiltz's forces are attacking the Ultrasaurus. This will be a Van/Fiona pairing.  
  
"It's not fair dammit," Fiona thought while crying. "Van and Irvine always get to battle while I'm sitting here waiting for Van to hopefully come back and not get killed in battle! If only I had a Zoid, then I could fight too. "Wait a minute, that's it!" Fiona mentally exclaimed as she dried her eyes. Fiona then took the Gustav and went out looking near the base for a decent Helcat to salvage and repair. After searching for a while, she found a Helcat that could work with mild repairs. Fiona got inside the zoid and walked it onto the trailer and then headed back to the base. "I know Van wouldn't approve, but I'll deal with that later," Fiona decided as she got the Helcat into the hangar and started repairs. Awhile later Colonel Shubaltz came in and interrupted Fiona. "Fiona, we're now moving all zoids and people onto the aircraft carrier including the Ultrasaurus. And whose zoid is that?" Colonel Shubaltz inquired. "Mine, sir. But what about Van and Irvine?" "We'll wait and pray for their safe return." Fiona moved her zoid onto the ship and waited for Van. After awhile, she got the zoid to walk/run properly. It was at that moment, Van and Zeke came down into the hangar, docking the Liger. "Van!" Fiona shouted as she ran up to him and hugged him. "Hi Fiona it's great to be back. Whose Helcat are you working on?" "Mine Van."  
  
Uh oh a cliffhanger. If anyone was interested in this, please write a review! Otherwise, I'll trash this if I don't get at least 5 reviews. -BlkStrmSwrdr17 


	2. Van's Response

Fiona's Ambition ch. 2  
  
Author's Note: To G-Force1, I forgot Fiona piloted a pteris to find out about the Death Stinger. Oh well. Anyway, it's not probable that there'd be many available pterises at this point, considering all the remaining zoids were at the aircraft carrier. Anyway, where we last left off, Van just found out about Fiona's new zoid. And now, ch. 2!  
  
"No, Fiona absolutely not!" Van shouted. "But Van, why not?" "Fiona you could get hurt, or even worse, killed!" Zeke then roared a comment. "Zeke, you stay out of this!" Van declared.  
  
Zeke then got scared because Van never yelled at him and hid behind the Blade Liger. "Look Van, you could get killed too! I mean, the Death Stinger is a really powerful zoid and one direct hit from the particle gun, and you'd get killed!" Alright, Fiona I understand you there, but why do you have the sudden interest to fight? You never once asked before to pilot a zoid and why now?" Van asked softening his tone. "Now's as good a time to tell him," Fiona thought. "Well Van, ever since you released me from the pod in the ruins, I've had feelings for you. I always wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find the courage to. I want to pilot a zoid to fight alongside you and if you were to be killed in action, I'd feel dead too. I'm always stuck waiting to know if you were to come back alive. I cried my eyes out for you while you were fighting Hiltz and his forces in the storm. What I'm trying to say Van, is that I love you." "Uh oh, I think I overdid it," Fiona thought. Van was staring at the ground now and he rose his face up to reveal a smile. "Fiona, I love you too." Van and Fiona then kissed. It was now Irvine came down and docked his Lightning Siax quietly. He saw Zeke and walked up to him. "Hey Zeke do you know where Van and Fiona are?" Irvine whispered. Zeke pointed to where Van and Fiona were in mid-kiss. Irvine walked a little closer and accidentally kicked a toolbox. "Shit! I hope Van doesn't get pissed." Irvine thought. "What was that?" Fiona asked, breaking the kiss. Van immediately spotted Irvine and Zeke behind the Blade Liger. "Hi, Irvine it's great to see you." Van greeted, obviously annoyed. " Um. sorry. Hey, who's Helcat is that?" Irvine asked trying to change the subject. "It's mine, Irvine." "Fiona, are you sure Van would like that idea?" "We were "discussing" that until you interrupted." Van interjected. "Anyway, Irvine and Van, would you mind helping me repair my new Helcat?"  
  
"Sure Fiona, anything for you," Van winked. "And you Irvine?" "Um. I'm hungry I'm gonna go up to get a bite to eat." Irvine excused himself. Van wasn't a kid anymore and not one to piss off, and he wasn't fun to hang around when he got mad. Van and Fiona worked hard on the Helcat until they were done. They were about to take a break when Herman's voice came on the intercom. "All zoids to the deck, I repeat all zoids to the deck, Hiltz's forces are attacking. "I guess that means us, Van" No, that means me. You haven't piloted your zoid yet." "But Van, we'll do the test in real battle. If you just let me borrow Zeke," "Fine alright."  
  
I'll keep on continuing this as long as you guys like it and review. Notice how this chapter was longer? Anyway in the next chapter everyone fights Hiltz's forces. What're those air zoids he uses called, I forgot. Anyway please review if you like this story. -BlkStrmSwrdr17 


	3. Battle on the Deck

Fiona's Ambition Ch. 3: Battle on the Deck  
  
Author's Note The zoids I was talking about were the ones Hiltz attacks the Ultrasaurus with not the cockroaches. Thanks for your help guys. Anyway, last time we left off when everyone was going to mobilize against Hiltz's forces. And now without further ado, chapter 3!  
  
It seemed everyone was going onto the deck to fight Hiltz's Sinkers. Van and Irvine took the initiative and shot Sinkers down and outmaneuvered their shots. Fiona, on the other hand, found a good sniping spot and kept shooting Sinkers down, being invisible she didn't have to worry about being seen and Moonbay was manning the guns of the Ultrasaurus. The Shubaltz bros were also out there. "Van and Fiona you two destroy all the Sinkers approaching from the left and I'll help Colonel and Lieutenant Shubaltz with the Sinkers on the right." Irvine instructed. "Will do." Van responded. "Okay." Fiona replied. Fiona then got shot at by a Sinker she screamed in surprise. "How did he see me?" "Fiona, he didn't. He noticed where your shots were coming from. You gotta stay on the move." Van answered. "Alright, then. Zeke, you evade enemy fire while I shoot Sinkers down, ok?" Zeke roared translatable something to that of "I will." He understood Fiona wasn't a pilot quite as good as Van yet. "Fiona, Van how's it going over there?" "Pretty well, Irvine. How about you guys?" Fiona reported. Colonel Shubaltz smashed a Sinker flying low with the Kong's huge fist and Thomas shot down around 10 with a Megalomax. Irvine shot another down. "Ditto here." The Sinkers were running low in numbers. After a few more Megalowmaxes, there were no more left on Irvine's side. And with Fiona sniping on the other side and Moonbay shooting some down, there was but one Sinker left. It kept shooting and running. "Fiona, stay still. I got a plan to get it." "Okay, Van" Van quickly jumped on top of Fiona's Helcat, and used it to spring off of, and cut the last Sinker with his blades. "Whoa! I'm glad that's done with!" exclaimed Van. "Don't look now, but here's the Death Stinger!" Hiltz already had the particle gun charged and aimed for the Ultrasaurus. Luckily, Moonbay ducked in time. "Damn, that was too close!" she declared. The Death Stinger was starting to charge again. "Look Van, you see that ice on the ocean floor by the Death Stinger?" "Yeah?" "Shoot it!" "Why?" "JUST DO IT!" Irvine shouted the same way he always does when he wants something done. "I will. You don't have to yell." Van responded. A/N: Remember, Van and Fiona were in the hangar during the briefing. "What're they shooting at? Ah damn it!" Hiltz screamed as he realized what was going on. The methane ice exploded and entrapped Hiltz as the aircraft carrier sped away. They were nearing the base.  
  
Sorry if this one sucked. I couldn't think of how to make it different really only with Fiona fighting in this. I promise the next one will be as good as the last two. I got some really good ideas. It'll have more Van/Fiona too. Any thoughts on how to make fights better are welcomed. Please don't leave a bad review. (as in a flame) -BlkStrmSwrdr17 


	4. Preparations for the Final Battle

Fiona's Ambition Ch. 4: Preparations for the Final Battle  
  
Author's Note: This question is going to the reviewer Holly: What did you mean by it was weird for Fiona to say she loves Van? Do you think they're a bad couple? I mean there's plenty of evidence she does. Like every time he battles, she cries his name. And another time Van told Zeke to go ahead cuz he wanted to be alone with Fiona. Or was it just the way I wrote it? Please leave another review. I'm curious. Anyway, here's chapter 4. I need between 15-20 reviews to write the next chapter because I need to know if you like how it's going or how to make it better.  
  
The aircraft carrier was nearing the base. Herman's voice boomed on the intercom: "All personnel prepare for landing, I repeat, all personnel prepare for landing. We'll arrive at the base in 25 minutes. All zoids dock now." Fiona, on the other hand, didn't move her zoid. Inside her head, a whole different battle was going on. The Death Stinger had broken out of the pyramid shield and dodged the gravity cannon's shell. Hiltz laughed as he charged up the particle cannon. "I'll see you in hell Flyheight, now die!" Van desperately put the shield up, but he didn't have enough power left to defend himself. Thomas and Irvine stood still in fear. The particle cannon tore through the Blade Liger, completely destroying it, and killing Van and Zeke. Fiona's premonition was ended by Van opening a comm. link. "Fiona, what's the matter? We were told to dock 5 minutes ago, and you haven't moved. Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm just feeling a little light-headed, that's all." Van and Fiona then docked their zoids. Van quickly jumped out, while Fiona slowly climbed out. When she finally got to the ground, she fainted. Van picked her up in his arms and took her to a bunk and waited for her to wake up. "What happened? Van?" "Fiona, after getting out of your Helcat, you fainted. Do you feel ill?" "No." "Then what happened? Did you have a premonition?" "Yes," Fiona croaked. "Please then, tell me about it. I'll listen." "Well, you, Irvine, and Thomas were fighting the Death Stinger. You failed in destroying it, and then Hiltz. killed you with the particle cannon. Then, I came out of it." "It's alright Fiona, I'm here for you." Van said as he hugged her. They held the embrace until Thomas came in. "Van, Fiona, we've arrived at the base." Thomas immediately did a double take, had a queer expression on his face, and started to leave. "Look Thomas." Fiona started. "I see what's going on. I know when I'm not wanted." Thomas then left. "I'll talk to him later, Fiona. But now, we've got to get in the base and learn about the gravity cannon, ok?" "Ok, Van." Van and Fiona got in their zoids and headed to the base. Thomas was nowhere to be found. They didn't want to be late for the briefing, so they headed in. Inside, they saw Irvine and Moonbay and quietly chatted with them. Thomas was sitting alone in a corner. "What's Thomas so bummed about?" Moonbay inquired. "I dunno if Irvine told you this yet, but me and Fiona got together after she got a zoid, but that's another story. Anyway, we were hugging when he came in, and." "Oh I get it."Moonbay interrupted. "Poor guy'll never get over it," Irvine sniggered. "Seriously, Irvine. He's really depressed. Van said he'd talk to him later." Fiona responded. The group decided to start listening about the gravity cannon now. ". Anyway, it creates an artificial black hole with 10x gravity, and crushes anything within its radius. But we have only 3 shells though, and one is needed for testing, so you'll only have two to use in battle." Dr.D explained. "You heard the old man. We'll do a test now, and our pilots Van, Irvine, and Lt. Shubaltz can have a recess." Colonel Shubaltz ordered. Van took this opportunity to talk to Thomas. "Look Thomas, I won't lie to you, what you saw in the bunk was real. Fiona and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends right?" Van got no response. "Fine you don't want to be our friend, we're not going to make you! We only have to work together this one last time." Van snapped and left for his room. "Alright Thomas, lemme put it this way," Fiona started, "Van's saying just because we're going out doesn't mean we hate you. You're still a good friend of ours and this doesn't replace that." "Really?" "Of course! Although, I don't love you same way as I do Van, I love you as a brother and friend." "Anyway, I got to see Van and tell him you are still on speaking terms with him." "Alright." "Irvine, Moonbay please don't make any cracks right now, okay? I just got him out of depression." Fiona whispered as she went up the stairs. "You know, he only listened to it coming from you." "Irvine, that's what she meant!" Moonbay exclaimed. Fiona knocked on Van's door. "Who is it?" Van was being understandably irritable. "It's me" "Oh, come in." Van softened his tone. "I talked to Thomas, and he understood and still is our friend. " Fiona said as she stepped over Zeke. "That's good." "Fiona, do you know there's a knot in your hair?" "There is? Can you get it out for me?" Van pulled out her scrunchie and got it out. He then got a brush and started brushing her golden hair. It calmed him in a way from the Death Stinger and everything else. After about 10 minutes, Shubaltz's voice was on the intercom. "Will GF members Van, Lt. Shubaltz and Irvine report to the briefing room?" Van and Thomas mumbled an ok into the intercom while Irvine screamed into it, "I'm not part of the GF goddamn it!" Van and Fiona walked down into the briefing room hand in hand. Herman started speaking. "The Death Stinger has been spotted at apparently random locations and destroying them." He then read them off a list. "No, these were in sequence where I traveled with my friends 4 years ago." "Then where will he appear next?" "The Gurreal Plateau." "We're planning an attack with you three and the Ultrasaurus. I've invented a way when you guys combine your shield's power, it makes a pyramid- shaped cage. We will then launch the gravity cannon at the Death Stinger and destroy it. You will mobilize now." Dr. D summarized. Van, Irvine, and Thomas ran to the hangar with Fiona trailing Van. "Van, remember my premonition?" Van was already in Liger with Zeke and couldn't hear her. He was off. Fiona got inside her stealth Helcat and trailed behind. She would intervene, if necessary, to help Van.  
  
How'd you like it? It was a lot longer. I tried to keep Thomas bashing to a minimum, so don't flame me on that. Irvine cracks on him in the show, that's why I made the jokes. Anyway should I write with this much Van/Fiona, or tone it down? I was experimenting here. Again, I need between 15-20 reviews to write the next chapter because I need to know if you like how it's going or how to make it better. So, please review! Ciao! -BlkStrmSwrdr17 


	5. The Final Battle

Fiona's Ambition Ch. 5: The Final Battle  
  
Author's Note: I've decided to write the conclusion even though I got only 12 reviews.( I am really happy though that Anthony reviewed every chapter.( I can't and won't write sequel without like 3-5 more reviews. Reason: I need your opinion on whether to include as much Van and Fiona as in the last chapter, or less. Anyway, here's the conclusion of Fiona's Ambition.  
  
Van, Thomas, and Irvine had been running the whole way to the Gurreal Plateau with Fiona trailing behind. The plateau itself was in sight, along with the Death Stinger. Hiltz was about ready to blow the whole place up but then stopped himself noticing their arrival. Fiona stood a good 1500 feet from the battlefield and waited for the moment when she thought her premonition was and then to intervene. "Your warpath ends here, Hiltz." Van declared. "You know I was going to kill you all last, but since you're all here, this will be your grave. And you think you can beat me? By you and your army of three zoids? What happened to your precious Ultrasaurus?" "You'll find out soon enough." Irvine interrupted. They then got into the Delta formation. Irvine was ahead with Van and Thomas to the rear. "Thomas, Van I'll distract him while you two attack him. He won't catch me with my speed." "Roger that." "Will do." Irvine shot at Hiltz and evaded his shots. He had Hiltz's full attention. Van jumped on top of the Death Stinger and tried to make the glass of the cockpit shatter by biting it, but failed as Hiltz grabbed him by the Liger's tail with the Death Stinger's claws and staring charging up the particle cannon. Fiona watched, but dared not to speak as she didn't want to be noticed just yet. "Shit! This isn't looking good for me." Van thought. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He took out his blades, turned on his boosters and cut his way out of the claw. He dodged the particle gun just in time. Thomas used a megalowmax, but Hiltz was ready was ready and put his shield up just in time. "Guys, we should now use the pyramid cage while he's off guard!" Thomas instructed. They quickly got into the Delta formation and used the cage on Hiltz. "What the hell do you three think you're doing?" Hiltz laughed and as soon as he noticed the gravity shell approaching, he batted away at the cage with his good claw and charged up the particle cannon. He shattered the cage and shot the shell in the air. It immediately exploded. "Alright playtime is over Flyheight!" Hiltz exclaimed as he charged up the particle gun yet again. " Now's where I have to intervene." Fiona thought as she charged in and shot at one of the Death Stinger's many legs. This caused it to slow down slightly. "Who the hell was that?" Hiltz thought as he noticed the Death Stinger disobeying him and looking for Fiona. "Why is he acting like this? He would only do that around an enemy ancient zoidian. But it couldn't be Reese. Then it must be Alis Lanett." This whole time Fiona had been firing shots at the Death Stinger while Hiltz was thinking. One of its legs was out of commission totally. The Death Stinger started to charge up its particle gun. Meanwhile Van was wondering what the hell was going on. It took him less than ten seconds realize Fiona was somewhere attacking. "Fiona what're you doing? You're going to get yourself killed!" Van shouted, but Fiona didn't listen. "You know Alis Lanett, I guess I'll kill you first to make Van suffer." "Hiltz, you Reese, and Raven are the ones that are suffering. Just because have nothing happy in your life doesn't mean you can make others miserable. I bet you're the one who made Raven and Reese who they are." "You shut your mouth, bitch. You know nothing about me. Now die!" "Van, I love you." Fiona said as she prepared to be killed by the particle cannon. She closed her eyes and wished she could be with Van one last time. Her zoid was completely destroyed, but she didn't die. After figuring this out, she opened her eyes and she was inside the back seat of the Blade Liger. "Van?" she inquired. "Fiona you're alive! But how?" "I dunno I just wished I was by you really hard and I appeared here." "Teleportation. It must be an ancient zoidian ability." Irvine concluded. "Van should we attack him now while he's not expecting it?" Fiona suggested. "Aright, Thomas, Irvine, get into the Delta formation!" "We must use all of our power this time." Thomas mentioned. This time Hiltz's back was turned and he realized as soon as they were approaching and casting the cage what was going on. "Haven't we already done this?" "You're not getting out this time, Hiltz" Fiona declared. "How did you survive?" Hiltz desperately tried to break the cage. This time though, it was too strong. By the time he got out, the shell was about to explode and Van, Fiona, Irvine, and Thomas were already running away. "I can't die!" Hiltz screamed before the Death Stinger exploded. "Look Van, we beat Hiltz!" Fiona exclaimed. "Yeah, we sure did, didn't we?" They were running to the base at top speed to celebrate.  
  
If you liked this chapter, and this story as a whole, please review. I will write a sequel if I get enough reviews and give me your opinion whether to have a lot of Van/Fiona or a little. Oh and if I have a sequel, it will be a lot longer with at least 1000 words a chapter. Ciao! -BlkStrmSwrdr17 


End file.
